Sai de baixo, as Marotas vêm aí!
by Jessie Marauders
Summary: A história se passa com os quatros marotos! Não sabe contar não, querida autora! São S.E.I.S! Só lendo mesmo para ver as loucuras que essas autoras colocaram nessa fic!
1. Prólogo

**N/A: Essa é uma fic que eu e a Luh Evans estamos criando em conjunto. Ela pode parecer meio doida, porque há duas personagens meio malucas aí no meio, mas ela não é... ela é muito mais do que isso ahsuashaus**

**Bem, só lendo esse prólogo para saber o/**

**Mas você não tem saco de Ler? Nem eu , mais lê do mesmo jeito, tá engraçado.. Muahauahauah!****  
**

**_Prólogo - Apresentação dos Personagens_ **

-Paaara, Luh não falaa mais nenhuma besteira, já começou a fic, e o microfone também tá gravando.. –disse Jessie. Olhou para a tela do computador e se recompôs – Ah Oi oi, desculpe, Bom Dia! – Escuta leitores gritando: BOM DIA!  
- Er.. Oi gente, a gente tá criando uma fanfic – Visível, durd. – E primeiro vamos apresentar os personagens principais , ok? Lá vai:

**James Potter . / Pontas **(Mais conhecido na fic como "Pontinhas")

Sexy. Ui!

Vejamos:

Cabelos Pretos e bagunçados, olhos castanhos-esverdeados.  
Capitão do Time de Quadribol da Griffa, joga como apanhador.  
Se acha demais ( e é, mais assim não dá ), corpo totalmente perfeito, por causa do quadribol, etc etc etc. Nháac! Já ouviram tudo isso.

- Agora minha vez! – disse Jessie arrancando o teclado das mãos de Luh. Cara de Má -

**Sirius Black . / Almofadinhas **(Mais conhecido na fic como "Sisi")

Mais sexy. Ui !

Vejamos.. :

Cabelos castanho escuros e curtos(ele não está preso em Askaban – É assim que se escreve Luh? – sem nada para cortá-los), olhos azuis .  
Batedor do Time de Quadribol da griffa.  
Se acha perfeito ( é , mais não tanto. - Lindo, Tesão, Bonito e Gostosão! – Coro), e etc, corpo mais lindo de todos e blá blá blá, vocês já sabem ..

-Agoraaa que já sabem desses Lindos, eu vou falar das **PRINCIPAIS. **- disse Luh arrancando o teclado de Jessie. Haaháaa Jessie! - 

**Jéssica Germann / Jessie . **Ainda vamos inventar um apelido descente   
Feia, Chata , Burra idiota e anti-marota.

Mentira ! Hauahuaa x)

Engraçada, Marota, e Linda ( Não mais que eu, Há!).  
Joga como batedora no time da Grifinória.  
Adoooora correr atrás do sisi. -

Cabelos castanhos, olhos azuis perfeitos turquesa.

Te adoro, Chata .  
Só lendo a fic pra saber mais!

- Agora sou eu – disse Jessie , pegando o teclado e desatando a escrever. – Muaauauahauhauah! Eu sou má muito máa! – Luh olha Jessie assustada. " O que ela bebeu?"

**Luh Evans / Luh **(Mais conhecida na fic como "Peninhas")

A menina mais maléfica do mundo..

Hhauhauaha x) Brincadeira.

Engraçada, Marota e Linda(Não mais do que eu – Imitona! – Grita Luh)  
É goleira no Time da Grifinória.  
Adora correr atrás do Pontinhas .. -

Ruiva ( tenho raiva meu cabelo é normal!), olhos castanhos .. (Aháaaaaaa, meu olhos são melhores, láláláaláa!)

Te adoro também, mais chata ainda!

Quer saber mais sobre a mula? Lê a fic.

- Mula não.. – disse Luh – Cavaala! Hhaauhauahauahauhuha! To brincando. – riu Luh e Jessie revirou os olhos – Vacilona. Sabia que eu sou animaga também? Eu me transformo em ÁGUIA!  
Sim, eu sei que eu sou linda. Aplausos  
- Mas eu sou mais! Láláa, me transformo em onça..Ruge - Risos, podem rir.  
- Agora, eu vou falar da Lily – diz Luh com olhar maléfico - 

**Lily Evans / Lily **( Mais conhecida na fic como Ruivinha nº 2 )

Uma CDF, não quer saber do James ( MÁAAA!) e .. Bem, depois vocês descobrem ;)

Ruiva (Que nem eu, IMITONA! Eu nasci 2 dias antes dela, não vale.. ) , olhos verdes (Nhaa, sabia que na Inglaterra verde é.. Comum? Sô mais castanho!) e etc.

O pior dela, é que ela é .. MONITORA CHEFE! Oh não ..  
E não é marota, não gosta de marotices.. Que vacilo  
Ela não joga quadribol , só estuda. E detalhe, odeia Quadribol.. (Como ela pode?)

Só descobre como o Pontinhas é lindo, depois que ele fica com.. Ops.

E o mais chato é que ela é ruiva, e além do mais.. EVANS!  
Como um desastre desse pode acontecer comigo? ;O

- Tá Luh, chega de falar mau da Lily, só porque ela roubou.. – diz Jessie, sendo interrompida pela mão de Luh  
- Tá doida, assim conta a História toda! - disse Luh.  
- Eu não estou contando a História toda – disse Jessie com a cara:  
- -Está sim... você quase acabou de dizer que eu fiquei com o pontinhas!! - disse Luh arregalando os olhos e olhando com um sorriso amarelo para o gravador... – Be-Bem, vamos logo acabar com isso. Até o próximo capítulo!  
- Até lá! – disse Jessie , arrancando o teclado das mãos de Luh. 

**Continua no próximo cap...**

**Comentem!!!**


	2. Chegada Triunfal

_**Capítulo 1 - Chegada Triunfal**_

O salão inteiro virou-se espantado para as duas garotas que acabavam de chegar e desabavam seus malões na entrada do salão principal de Hogwarts. Uma entrada triunfal para duas novatas em Hogwarts...

Jessie olhou para Luh com um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Bem, para o começo já estava bom. Atraíram a atenção apenas com o derrubar dos malões. Se bem que elas não precisavam de muita coisa para chamar a atenção, não é mesmo? 

-Que casa mesmo que a gente ia ficar? – Jessie perguntou para a amiga ruiva, mas sem desviar os seus olhos azuis dos muitos alunos presentes naquele salão para o café da manhã, principalmente de uma dupla incrível instalada em uma das grandes mesas e que usava vestes iguais a que lhes deram no trem. 

-Grifinória, não? – Luh respondeu parecendo óbvia enquanto mostrava o distintivo da Grifinória nas vestes das duas.

-Acho que caímos na casa perfeita... – nisso, as duas sorriram, mas não por muito tempo, pois logo notaram que o zelador se encaminhava para o lado delas. 

-Francamente... pensei que só os marotos chamavam atenção dessa forma! – Filch resmungou lançando um olhar para a mesma dupla que antes Jessie tanto observava.

-Pois se enganou... acabou de conhecer quem pode mudar isso! – Luh falou, mas não esperou para ouvir resposta alguma do zelador, pois já estava puxando Jessie para sentar-se na mesa que seriam delas durante aquele ultimo ano em Hogwarts.

Enquanto as duas novatas se acomodavam na mesa da Grifinória e recebiam cumprimentos, tanto feminino como masculinos (claro que haviam muitos marmanjos de olhos, mas tinham dois que já estavam querendo marcar território), dois garotos se olharam com sorrisos maliciosos nos lábios e foram em direção as duas jovens. 

-Hm... vocês capricharam na chegada hein?

-Vocês não viram nada ainda... – Luh falou servindo-se de um copo de suco. – Mas qual o nome de vocês?

-Bem, eu sou o Tiago Potter... – o garoto se pronunciou primeiro fazendo uma reverência cordial às duas jovens que sorriram. - ... e este é o grande mala Sirius Black!

-Mas eu sou uma mala com rodinhas... não se preocupem... – Sirius completou dando um de seus sorrisos galanteadores. – E qual o nome das princesas? – o moreno de olhos azuis perguntou pegando a mão de cada uma delas e a segurando entre as suas.

-Eu sou a Jessie, e essa é minha amiga Luh, somos estudantes do Brasil e viemos fazer nosso ultimo ano aqui...

-...E é claro que não iremos deixar passar em branco, não é Jessie?

-Com certeza... – nisso, as duas jovens retiraram suas mãos das de Sirius e se levantaram quase que juntas.

-E onde vocês vão agora? – Tiago perguntou notando o brilho feroz que passava nos olhos de Sirius.

-Hm... acho que não é da sua conta, não é mesmo? – Luh falou piscando um olho para o rapaz e então saiu puxando novamente Jessie pelo braço, ambas rindo sem parar da cara dos dois amigos.

Ao chegarem no dormitório feminino, Jéssica e Luciana, mais conhecidas por Jessie e Luh respectivamente, notavam que o quarto estava praticamente vazio, exceto por uma ruiva que ajeitava suas vestes e pregava um distintivo na mesma.

Jessie olhou espantada para a o distintivo, que indicava ser algo relacionado a CDF ou então certinha demais; já a Luh olhava estranhamente irritada para a semelhança entre as duas... só lhe faltava essa, alguém para lhe roubar a sua orginalidade.

- Olá, bem vocês são as novas alunas, certo? – disse a Ruiva, agora virando o rosto para Luh, muito imprecionada com suas semelhanças, tirando os olhos é claro.

- Sim. E qual é o seu nome? – disse Luh irritada.

- Lílian Evans e o seu?

- O QUE? REPETE? – Gritou Luh, assustando Lílian.  
- Lílian E-vans. – repetiu a Ruiva . Luh e Jessie olharam uma pra outra, e gritaram: " Céus!" . Lílian não entendeu nada e ficou naquela: Alguém pode me explicar?

- Desculpe a groceria.. Lílian .. – disse Jessie. – Meu nome é Jéssica Germann. – Apertando sua mão.

- E você? – disse Lílian, apontando para Luh.

- Luciana Evans.

- O QUE? REPETE? – Gritou Lílian, porém não abalando Luh.

- Luciana Evans.

- Ma-mas, eu e você somos.. – Gaguejou Lílian, sendo interrompida por Luh.

- Sim , percebi.. Somos duas Evans praticamente iguais tirando os olhos.

-Por acaso você não é alguma bastarda, não? – Lílian perguntou olhando a outra ruiva de baixo a cima.

-Quê? – Luh pergunta indignada.

-É, algum parente distante, sei lá...

-Eu entendi o que você disse, querida... eu só não entendi a parte de como uma certinha e uma...

-... marota! – Jessie completou triunfante.

-Isso, uma certinha e uma marota não têm como dar certo.

Lílian olhou incrédula para a palavra que Jessie havia usado.

-Não, mais duas eu não agüento! - Lilian falou baixinho apenas para ela escutar, mas o que não passara despercebida por Jessie e Luh que quiseram saber imediatamente quem eram as outras "dores de cabeças". 

-Mais duas marotas? Impossível, somos únicas e insubstituíveis meu bem! – Jessie falou dando mais uma olhada mais o distintivo de monitora da ruiva.

-Vocês também têm repugnância a isso? – Lílian perguntou apontando para as vestes, mais propriamente para o distintivo.

-Claaro... como você consegue aproveitar a vida com isso?

-Aproveito muito bem oras...

-Não mesmo, você parece ser aquela típica certinha CDF e chata... – Jessie falou mostrando seu lado... digamos, sincero de ser.

Lílian olhou para Jessie com vontade de lhe dar um tapa na cara, mas se acalmou antes.

- Não acredito.. São idênticas! Merlin .. – Disse Lily, colocando a mão na testa.

- Identicas? Hahá, não existem marotas melhores que nós.

- E quem disse que me refiro a palavra marota? – disse Lily, irônica. – MAROTOS!

- O que?! – Gritaram Jessie e Luh em coro.

- Assim fica difícil, ou somos nós ou somos eles! Quatro marotos em uma escola , querida, é demais! – disse Luh

- E quem disse que são dois? - disse Lílian – São q-u-a-t-r-o! Mais vocês.. Vamos ver.. SEIS!

- E quem são as "gracinhas"? – perguntou Jessie , irônica. 

- Os mais digamos, marotos são Thiago Potter e Sirius Black. – disse Lílian. Ao escutarem os nomes , Jessie e Luh se olharam, estampando um sorriso maroto nos lábios. – Oque houve, já conheçeram as figuras?

Jessie e Luh começaram a rir sem parar, e depois falaram :

- Eles são.. – disse Jessie, começando a rir.

- Uns Fracos! – completou Luh rindo com a amiga. – Esses são rídiculos de superar.. Alias superar só se for você, porque já nascemos bem acima.. – sorriu Luh. Lílian bufou, então saiu do quarto deixando-as, se dirigindo ao quarto de monitores.

- Aiai.. Vamos dormir Luh – disse Jessie já deitando na cama.

- Boa noite – disse Luh piscando o olho.  
- Boa noite – disse Jessie, fazendo o mesmo. 

**Continua...**

**N/Luh: Oiii gentem ! Gostaram do começo da nossa querida fanfic?  
N/Jessie: Espero que tenham gostado..!**

COMENTEM, LOGO MAIS, 2º CAPÍTULO!


	3. Realmente Marotas

**Realmente.. Marotas! **

No outro dia de manhã, as duas marotas levantaram imediatamente. Não que elas quisessem se preparar para o primeiro dia de aula, não! Mas porque, como era e costume, elas tinham muito o que preparar para a própria recepção... afinal elas não podiam deixar aquele dia passar em branco.  
-E então? Tudo preparado?  
-Claro Peninha... – Jessie falou lançando um olhar significativo para a amiga.  
-M-mas que apelido é esse?! – Luh perguntou tentando esconder o sorriso que estava surgindo em seu rosto.  
-Ué! Você é cheia de penas, não?  
-Está me chamando de galinha?!! Sua... sua...  
-Luciana Evans! Esqueceu que é uma animaga? – Jessie falou rindo junto com a amiga.  
-A é... eu sou né... tá aí, gostei, sua... pintinha!  
-Não! – Jessie falou fazendo cara de nojo.  
-Listrinha...? – nisso as duas riram sem parar.  
-Focinhho, patinha, orelhinha...? – Luh tentou, mas parecia impossível achar algo que servisse como um bom apelido.  
-E o que você acha de Dentinho? – Jessie perguntou lembrando-se de como era assustador vê-la em sua forma animaga, afinal os seus dentes de onça eram realmente incríveis.  
-Nhe... acho que combina mesmo! – Luh vibrou e então correu para o seu malão pegando um pergaminho e anotando com uma pena algumas coisas.  
-O que você está fazendo...? – Jessie perguntou franzindo o cenho, mas não se aproximando muito da amiga, afinal ela sabia o risco que correria se fizesse isso, e além do mais ela tinha que se arrumar para o grande dia.  
-Anotando nossas idéias, dentinho. Já que não temos penseira, podemos anotar; talvez tenha alguma utilidade depois né?  
-É... legal! – Jessie apoiou e então notou pela primeira vez que estavam sozinhas no quarto, e não havia ninguém no banheiro também.  
-O que você achou daquela monitora que é idêntica a você?  
-Nem me lembre disso... – Luh falou, guardando o material que havia utilizado a pouco. - ... aquela garota me dá nos nervos. Imagina, ela vai estragar a minha reputação desse jeito! Vai que alguém nos confunde?  
-Bem... isso não seria problema para você, se ela tivesse um namorado gato, certo? – Jessie falou não contendo o riso, o que não fora diferente com Luh que ria da mesma forma.

-É... acho que não, mas vamos deixar dessa conversa porque temos muito o que fazer! – Luh falou sentando ao lado de Jessie e ajudando-a preparar o material.

Após alguns minutos, Jessie sorriu satisfeita com o resultado. – Bem, acho que essa vai ser a melhor recepção que já fizemos Luh...  
-Mas ainda podemos fazer melhor! – a ruiva falou sorrindo mais ainda. – Mas vamos logo... é melhor chegarmos cedo hoje...

Jessie assentiu e então, após pegar sua mochila, saiu com Luh do dormitório. O percurso para a sala de aula transcorreu tranqüila, exceto por uma ou duas vezes que pararam para escutar alguma cantada, ou então para fazer suas famosas traquinagens.

-Acho que é aqui, se eu não me enganei... nessas horas que eu acharia uma ótima idéia ter um mapa... – Luh falou analisando a porta da sala que estava aberta e sem ninguém ainda.

-Mapa? Eu ouvi falar em mapa pontas? – a voz de Sirius poderia ter assustado as duas jovens, se essas já não estivessem acostumadas a receber e dar esse tipo de susto.

-Parece que eu ouvi sim... e veja só se não são as duas princesas de ontem...

Jessie e Luh olharam uma para outra e então riram juntas atraindo olhares curiosos dos outros dois rapazes.

-Já acabaram com a ceninha de tico e teco ou ainda tem mais fala decorada aí, marotos! – Jessie salientou a ultima palavra com um olhar significativo.

-Ui... eu tenho que confessar que fico surpreso por saber que nossa fama corre tão rápido... – Tiago falou.

-Sério? Isso por que você não viu o que nós podemos fazer... – Luh falou e então piscou um olho antes de tirar a pequena "arte" delas de dentro da mochila.

Tiago e Sirius se olharam curiosos, mas resolveram esperar para ver, afinal ninguém sabia fazer melhor do que eles... será?

Tudo acontecera muito rápido, fagulhas, cheiro ruim e até uma leve fumaça rosada - que fazia quem passasse por ela espirrar bolhas rosas – que Sirius e Tiago nem tiveram tempo de assimilar o que estava acontecendo, pois a Professora havia acabado de chegar e os apontava a varinha furiosamente.

-Nem no ultimo ano vocês sossegam? – Minerva falou tentando parar as bolhas rosas que saiam de sua boca enquanto falava.

-M-mas... não fomos nós! – Tiago tentou argumentar, mas tudo parecia em vão.

-Eu não sou cega Potter, só vejo você e o senhor Black aqui...

-Mas e as duas marotas? – Sirius perguntou atordoado.

-Quem? – a professora perguntou furiosa. – Não me faça mais gracinhas Black, chega por hoje! – E então, com um passe de mágica a fumaça rosada desapareceu, assim como o cheiro ruim e as fagulhas. – Entrem na sala agora! – Minerva continuou, mas antes que eles fizessem o que lhe fora dito, Luh e Jessie apareceram novamente.

-M-mas como?

-Vocês são bruxas?! – Sirius perguntou tolamente.

-Durd... isso aqui é uma escola de magia sabia? – Luh falou sorrindo inocentemente.

-Entrem logo vocês dois! – a professora gritou novamente e então virou-se para as duas alunas novas. – Queridas, espero que estejam bem... é sempre assim todo ano...! – nisso, a mulher entrou na sala, deixando Luh e Jessie rindo sem parar.

-É, acho que não tem como ser melhor... – Jessie falou.

-1 a 0 ponto para nós!

A aula de Transfiguração passou sem nenhum outro incidente, porém Luh e Jessie podiam visualizar a troca de bilhetes que se seguiu entre os outros dois marotos, Sirius e Tiago.

_"Cara, eu não quero nem ver do que mais aquelas duas loucas são capazes!"__  
__"Se acalma almofadinhas, são duas garotas apenas... elas não podem ser melhores que os marotos né?"__  
__"Não sei... só sei que eu gostei delas..."__  
__"Você e seu jeito mulherengo de ser..."__  
__"Nem vem Tiago... sei que você estar achando uma maravilha aquela ruiva com espírito maroto... vai dizer, era tudo o que nós havíamos pedido a Merlin!"__  
__"É... elas não perdem por esperar... me aguarde caro almofadinhas..."_

E então Luh viu Tiago lançar o ultimo bilhete em direção ao amigo e em seguida dar uma olhada em sua direção, piscando o olho da mesma forma que ela sempre fazia.

Luh franziu o cenho, mas resolveu deixar quieto... por enquanto, afinal ela e Jessie tinham muito que fazer para a próxima etapa.

Depois do almoço, tiveram dois tempos livres, pois o professor Horácio estava doente. Já podem imaginar oque aconteceu não?

- Ah vamos logo, e não se esqueça, arrase! – disse Jessie, puxando Luh para fora do Salão Principal. As duas foram andando até os jardins de Hogwarts, onde estavam muitas pessoas aproveitando o tempo livre, e é claro que elas , como sempre chamaram atenção.

- Oi Gatinha.. Queria saber.. Doeu muito? – disse um lufano, tentando dar uma cantada. As duas pararam de andar e voltaram seu olhar ao garoto. " Ele deve ser do 6º ano.. E nossa, escutei direito, que cantada foi essa? " Pensaram as duas.

- Oque? – disse Luh, irônica.

- Quando você caiu do céu, linda. – disse o menino. Jessie e Luh olharam para a cara dele, olharam para elas mesmas, e cairam na risada.

- Essa cantada é do tempo da minha avó! – disse Luh sarcasticamente, para o garoto que exibia um sorriso amarelo.

- Mesmo assim... – disse Jessie, sem folêgo – E mesmo assim, não fazia o menor sucesso, porque é TOSCA! – Disse, agora voltando a rir, e se retirando com Luh para adivinha aonde? Na árvore onde os Marotos estavam sentados. Elas passaram por eles como se não tivessem os visto, até que Luh sente um puxão no braço:

- Porque vocês fizeram aquilo com a gente? – disse Thiago, que havia puxado seu braço e a trazido para mais perto.  
- Oque? – Disse Luh , irônica como se não estivesse entendendo.

- Você sabe muito bem Luh.

- E desde quando você tem intimidade para me chamar de Luh? – disse Luh sorrindo marota , Jessie deu uma risadinha e Sirius prendia o riso.

- Ah não, igual? – susurrou Thiago.

- Oque? – disse Jessie.

- Nada.

- Ok .. Solte-me ! – disse Luh, soltando-se.

- Não acredito, ela disse a mesma coisa.

-Mesma coisa OQUE? – disse Luh.

- Que eu não tinha.. Ah esqueçe.

- Continua.. – disse Jessie.

- Tá eu falo, É que por um momento a Luh parecia a Lily .. – disse Sirius.

- Lily? Lílian Evans, aquela monitora ? Hunft – disse Luh – Já basta o sobrenome.. E eu estava brincando meu deus! Agora se me dão liscença.. Vamos Jessie.

- Não pera aí .. Mesmo sobrenome? – disse Sirius incrédulo.

- Luciana Evans. – respondeu Jessie, Thiago engasgou e disse: "Oque?"

- E o seu , querida? - disse Sirius se aproximando de Jessie, que exibia um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

- Jessie por enquanto está bom pra você. – disse Jessie , sorrindo sarcásticamente. Eles estavam próximos e Sirius já ia pegando em sua cintura, quando Jessie deu um beijo em sua bochecha e disse:

- Eu não sou tão fácil assim, _querido._ - disse Jessie sorrindo, e depois , acompanhada de Luh(Que quando saia piscou os olhos da mesma maneira para Thiago , com uma carinha sexy e engraçada.) saiu de perto da árvore, indo para o castelo..

No Dormitório das meninas ..

- Gente, eu fiquei balançada por aquele garoto.. Mas não, impossível .. –disse Jessie.

- Ah vai dentinho, você gostou dele, tava na cara.. Mas você fez o certo lá óbvio.. – disse Luh agora pulando em sua cama, seguida por Jessie.

- Ai ai.. Mas eu vi que você gostou do Thiago.. Não pense que eu não percebi a carinha que você fez pra ele.. – disse Jessie sentando-se e sorrindo marota. Luh riu e fez uma careta. – E sinceramente eles são tão.. Lindos! Mais eles são muito fracos não achaa? Nem metade de nós..

- Sim.. Mais meu deus, você ouviu oque ele disse lá? Eu parecida com aquela CDF? Sem chance.. – disse Luh se irritando. Jessie bocejou.

- Ai peninhas! To com sôoonO! – disse Jessie bocejando – Vou dormir, amanhã a gente se fala ok? – Então Jessie se deitou em sua cama e fechou o cortinado, adormecendo.

Luh ficou bastante tempo no quarto tentando dormir, até que levantou e foi para o salão comunal.  
Quando desceu, encontrou Lily lendo e Thiago indo ao seu encontro. Não fez barulho porque queria apreciar a cena.

- Ruivinha, oque faz aqui a essa hora da noite? – disse Thiago chegando mais perto do sofá aonde ela sentava.

- Potter, quantas vezes que tenho que te dizer, pra você é EVANS! E não lhe interessa. – disse Lily irratada, voltando a leitura do seu livro.

- Mas então meu lírio, quer iar a Hogsmead comigo ? – disse Thiago. Lílian revirou os olhos e gritou cansada:

- NÃO! – Luh assistia a cena segurando o riso, era muito engraçado ver Thiago levando foras.

- Ok , então Sábado que vem , aqui às 09 horas.

- POTTER, QUANTAS VEZES TENHO DE DIZER, EU TE ODEIO!

- Eu também te amo ruivinha. – Naquele momento, Luh não aguentou e caiu na risada, chamando a atenção dos dois.

- O-oque está fazendo aqui? –disseram os dois em coro.

- Não estava conseguindo dormir, e acabei vendo a linda briguinha de vocês . É assim todo dia? – disse Luh marota.

- Sim, esse idiota do Potter não me deixa em paz..

- Mas eu te amo Lily! – disse Thiago. Luh ficou imprecionada com as palavras que ele usara, e quando percebeu oque havia dito, Lily já favia ido embora.

- Que bonitinho! – disse Luh , apesar de pensar exatamente o contrário.

- Ah .. – disse Thiago coçando a nuca – Be-bem, eu gosto dela.. Mas ..

- Mas oque, fofo? – disse Luh provocativa, chegando mais perto de Thiago e segurando seu queixo, que tinha um sorriso maroto estampado no rosto.

- Ela não é tão linda quanto você.. – disse Thiago, envolvendo-a na cintura, e depois beijando-a ferosmente. O beijo não durou muito tempo, pois terminou com um modiscar de lábios de Luh que parou de beija-lo fazendo-o ficar desejando "mais" , e disse:

- Eu não me entrego fácil assim, querido. E que linda desculpa, ela é idêntica a mim.– disse dando-lhe um selinho, então soltando-se de seus braços e subindo para o dormitório.  
" Ela é a Lily, só que marota, legal e não se intrega.. Humm, ela quer me provocar.." pensou Thiago.  
"Ele é lindo, ai, mas não vou me intregar.. E aquela Lily? Aff. Idiota! Melhor pra mim.. " – Pensou Lily, deitando-se na cama e sorrindo marota.

Continuaa...

N/A: Espero que tenham gostado! 


End file.
